


Endversatility

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Series: end it to win it [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End-Verse Cas shows past Dean how to be with him sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endversatility

End-verse Cas and past Dean are standing in Cas' tent.

Cas looks out the flap and then turns to Dean. "Alone at last."

His eyes roam over Dean, starting at his legs, sliding up, resting on his crotch. They continue up till his eyes meet Dean's. He begins to approach Dean. Dean walks back till his body hits the string of lockers. "Cas.. what are you doing?"

Cas steps into Dean's space, their bodies are nearly touching. He looks at all his features as he speaks, "2014 Dean is so... hard. Rough. He's preoccupied with this war. But you..." 

Cas closes his eyes for a second and sighs with a smile. "You are so... fresh."

Dean swallows. "uh... uhm.. Cas. What're you talkin' about?"

Cas slides his hand under Dean's shirt across his waist. Dean intakes a breath. Cas moves his hand slowly in the same basic area. "Do you feel that, Dean? You like when I touch you, don't you?"

Dean closes his eyes; he wets his lips. He whispers "Cas..."

The sound of future-Dean's duffel bag hitting the table startles them. He looks over and rolls his eyes. "Were you seriously just trying to fuck him? One Dean not good enough for you Cas?"

Past-Dean pulls his shirt back down. "Wait... what?"

Cas' hands drop and he looks at future-Dean in annoyance. "Great. Now you spooked him."

Future-Dean shakes his head and begins loading ammo and supplies into his bag, but Cas catches the slight quirk of a smile on his lips before he turns around. "You're an asshole, Cas."

Cas walks over to future-Dean and stand with his body not quite touching Dean's. He speaks quietly "Do you remember 2009? All that pent-up energy? Us being this close, but couldn't touch, didn't even understand what you were feeling or why? Not knowing it was as simple as moving?"

Future-Dean's hand snakes out, and he slams Cas up against his body. His breathing sounds labored. "You're playing a dangerous game."

Cas smiles and sounds winded as well. "We like dangerous games."

Future-Dean puts his head on Cas' forehead. "It would probably be good if one of us knew what the hell to do when the time came."

Cas laughs. "Yes. It would avoid some of our more..awkward and uncomfortable trial and errors."

"Fine. You can corrupt him."

Cas smiled.

Future-Dean grabs Cas by the head and kisses him. "You're a son of a bitch. But.. I need you."

Cas steps back. "I know. I love you too."

Future-Dean grabs his duffel and points at Past-Dean. "You! Don't you fuck around with him. You hear me? You might be too stupid to realize it yet, but Cas is the most important thing to us. Got it?"

Past-Dean nods. "Uh..yeah. So.. you guys are like.. a couple? But.. how? I mean, we're straight."

Future-Dean looks at Cas and rolls his eyes, Cas just shrugs. Future-Dean looks back at Past-Dean. "Nooo, YOU believe you are straight. Me and Cas, we figured out things aren't that black 'n' white."

He turned and left the tent. As Future-Dean was leaving he shouted back, "and Cas.. make sure he can still fight later."

Cas laughed. Past-Dean looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He moves to the side of the futon and sits down. "So, how did that happen?"

"Us?" Cas snickered "Well..you got drunk, really drunk. I remember you were angry at me for just wearing a pair of sweatpants. I was an angel at the time, I had no idea what was upsetting you."

Cas shakes his head as if it all seemes ridiculous now. "You were going on about how I couldn't just walk around you dressed like that. Then you kissed me. This was no little kiss either. This was one of those good ones filled with frustration and lust and you pinned me to the wall and... I blinked out."

Dean looked at him. "You did what? You just vanished?"

Cas rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah. I didn't know what I was feeling. When I popped back in you were sitting on the couch. I came over, and I sat down next to you."

Cas sits on the futon with Dean. Dean turned to him. "What did I do?"

Cas let his movements follow his description. "You scooted near me, like this." 

"Then you touched me." He slides his hand inside Dean's shirt.

Dean inhaled sharply. Cas said, "That's how I reacted, too. You told me the same thing I just told you, you like when I touch you."

Cas leaned in. "Then you just lightly brushed your lips over mine, like this. And again."

Cas' lips move from Dean's lips to his neck. "You told me, you didn't know much, but you knew you wanted me."

Dean closes his eyes, his breathing broken. "Cas... I don't know..."

Cas pulled back to look at him but keeps his hand in Dean's shirt. "You saw us. Me and my Dean. Did he look uncomfortable at all? That's you Dean, somewhere in here, that's you."

Dean wasn't stopping him so Cas continued to kiss his jaw, and down his neck and back up again. Occasionally brushing light kisses across his mouth as he spoke. "We we're so new to everything. Neither of us had a clue what to do. If I show you, maybe, you can go back and when the time comes, you can show me."

Dean swallowed. "Future-me made it sound like... you were trying to fuck me."

Cas leaned back on his elbows "I am." He smiled. "But I have good intentions, too."

Dean looked at Cas, who could tell he was thinking about it. Cas said, "Let me help you out."

He took off his own shirt. Cas' body was cut and defined from being in a constant state of war. His arms were strong and thick, and he had a sun-kissed bronze to his skin tone.

Dean's breathing picked up. He licked his bottom lip and looked up Cas' body till he met his eyes. Dean pulled his shirt off. "Show me."

Cas eased Dean down till he was on his back. He lay on one elbow beside Dean. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest and said, almost in awe, "God, you're so different."

His hand came up and cupped Dean's face and brushed his lips again. "Open your mouth for me, Dean." Dean did, and Cas deepened the kiss.

He pulled back breathless. "Touch me." He took Dean's hand and put it on his waist.

Dean slid his hand up Cas' back and pulled him back down for a kiss. His other arm came around Cas, and he shifted so Cas was lying curled in his arms. Dean's tongue came out and entered Cas' mouth, causing him to moan. Cas' heart exploded in his chest. This was the passion they used to have. Now they didn't have time or energy for kisses like this. But this Dean was new, and he wanted Cas, and this time Cas knew what to do about that.

"Cas?" Dean's eyes held a question.

Cas nipped his lip. "I know. It's not enough. It's okay."

Cas slid down Dean's body, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along the way. He got to Dean's waistband and looked up into his eyes. "Trust me."

Dean bit his lip and nodded.

Cas undid Dean's belt and zipper. He slid Dean's boots off, then slid his pants off his muscular thighs. Cas slid in between his legs on his knees. He took Dean's dick into his mouth and began to suck.

Dean's head fell back. "Oh...Cas..."

He knew exactly how Dean liked it. He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around it. Then slid Dean's dick deep into his throat. He bobbed up and down slowly, adding extra suction each time he reached the head and then sucking all the way back down to the base. Dean had fisted his hand in Cas' hair, and his hips were thrusting to meet Cas' downward sucks.

Cas pulled back, earning a groan from Dean. Cas kissed his chest. "Not yet. More to learn."

Cas stood up and removed his pants. Dean's eyes went straight to his erection and back up to his eyes. He shifted slightly on the futon. "Uh... Cas... I don't know..."

Cas crawled back onto the futon and turned Dean's head toward him. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

He slid his hand down to grip Dean's dick. He stroked it slowly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Dean shook his head and swallowed. " No... I... I think... I want you, Cas."

Cas positioned himself between Dean's legs on the futon. "I'm going to show you how to 'get me ready' so it doesn't hurt me. Okay?"

Dean's brow furrowed and he rubbed Cas' thigh. "Did I hurt you.. before?"

Cas smiled. "We didn't know any better. Now you will."

He opened up a bottle and put lube on his fingers. He placed one hand on Dean's chest and looked him in the eyes "This will burn for a second, but then it will feel sooo good. Okay?"

Dean nodded. Cas leaned in and kissed him as he slowly slid one finger inside Dean's ass. Dean let out a small gasp. "I know, give it a second," said Cas. He slowly moved the finger inside Dean till his heavy breathing turned to little mews of pleasure. "There we go, that's better."

Cas added more lube and slid his finger out. He inserted two fingers, causing Dean to bite his lip. After a couple seconds, he was moaning again and shifting his hips with the rhythm. Cas rotated his fingers and massaged Dean's prostate. "Fuck!.. Yes!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean while he was still finger fucking him. "I love seeing you like this. Normally, whoever is in this position is the one who is getting filled that time. I want to take you so badly right now, but... you have to be able to walk around in a couple hours so..." Cas reluctantly pulled his finger's out of Dean.

Dean was panting. He stuttered out "Okay... now what?"

Cas grinned. "I love the enthusiasm, Dean. Now, I do the same thing to me, because I want you inside me."

Cas knelt on the futon and lubed up his fingers again. He began to work his hole, stretching it and loosening it for Dean's dick. Dean moved over and when his mouth descended onto Cas' dick, he gasped, "Dean!"

Dean gripped Cas' cock in his hand and looked up at him. "Have to know if I'm doing it right. Right, Cas?" He smiled, and his mouth covered Cas' erection again.

He explored it with his mouth and tongue. Licking up the vein in the back. Swirling his tongue around the head. Bobbing at different depths, testing. It was driving Cas crazy. Cas' finger's had stopped moving inside his ass. Dean's hand came up to cover Cas' and he begin to move Cas' hand fingering his asshole. Dean sucked his dick the whole time. Cas was going to lose it "Dean...Dean...Dean..." He pulled Dean back by the hair. "You gotta stop... I can't take it."

Dean smiled. Cas laid Dean back on his back. He lubed up Dean's erection. Positioning himself straddling Dean, he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Using his hand, he coaxed Dean into his body. Shifting his hips in a circular pattern, he pushed in deeper and deeper.

Dean's voice was gruff; he held Cas' hips. "Oh Jesus, Cas. That's.. awesome!"

Cas closed his eyes and tipped back slightly so he was sitting. "Yes...it is."

He began to move and found a steady rhythm, Dean's hips thrusting up to meet his own. Dean wasn't going to last long, his lips were already trembling and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead he was muttering, " Cas... oh.. oh... Cas...oh god...Cas."

Cas reached down and took Dean's hand and covered his dick with it. He stroked his dick using Dean's hand. Cas stuttered out "I'm..close."

Dean's hand picked up a rhythm and his thrusts became more insistent. Cas lost all rational thought. He threw his head back and started shouting something in Enochian Dean couldn't understand ending with, "...Dean..."

Cas came, spurting hot semen over his and Dean's joined hands. Dean gripped his hip and drove into him rapidly, then he pulled Cas' body against him and came deep in his ass. He let out a shout, and his body fell back against the futon, panting and spent.

Cas eased himself off of Dean. He grabbed a towel and cleaned them up. Dean tugged at his arm. "Come here."

Cas came over and Dean pulled him down to lay on his chest. He ran his hand through Cas' hair. "What were you shouting?"

Cas chuckled "Enochian. Want, need, love. The nonsense of a former angel in the throes of passion."

Dean kissed him on the top of the head. "You're still an angel Cas. Trust me."  
***  
When Dean got transported back home, he was dropped on the side of the road next to 2009 Cas. He told him not to ever change. Then he stood there a moment, just looking at him, and he said, "Hey Cas... have you ever been kissed?"

 


End file.
